Wild Kratts: Raiders of the Stolen Controllers
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with MimisaRi. Jimmy Z's controllers (all of them) are stolen, while the Wild Kratts leave the HQ to visit bats after a storm. Bite-Size and his mate Bittersweet join the crew to find the thief, in a story full of drama, friendship, sacrifice and of course, creature power!
1. Chapter 1

_Years ago …_

In an apartment, a little red-haired boy played with a toy car.

Suddenly, someone came into the house.

"Hello, Jimmy."

It was Harry Z, videogames and controller inventor.

He was bringing a package to the kid. "Happy birthday."

Jimmy was turning two years old. He opened the package. It was a controller. "Thanks, Uncle Harry!" He hugged his uncle and grabbed the controller.

"Harry, what a wonderful controller."

"I know, Gina. You know it's a hobby of mine making controllers. And I think Jimmy could end up into the family business when he grew up."

"Brother, even if he doesn't, he sure loves old things." Gina, Jimmy's mother, spoke.

"You're my new best friend!" Jimmy Z said.

"Smile!" Gina said, holding a camera.

* * *

Opening: Slideshow with pictures of Jimmy Z's birthdays, each photo with a different controller. The last one is a picture of the Wild Kratts with Jimmy and his actual controller.


	2. Chapter 2

_Years later…_

In the Tortuga, Jimmy Z polished his X-2000 controller.

"There you go, buddy."

Koki walked around every corner of the room. She seemed a little worried.

Jimmy Z just kept observing her with his buddy on his hands. Aviva tapped her fingers on the desk, still without answers for her questions, like "Why Koki insisted to stop in the North American forest?".

The Kratt bros were outside on their Bat Power Suits. This was also requested by Koki.

"Geez…Koki seems really worried. But why?" Martin asked.

"Oh, that reminds me…It's getting dark!" Chris warned Koki. She looked up and nodded, thanking him.

"I think i know what's wrong with her. And my suspect is confirmed by the following facts.

First, she made the Tortuga stop here in the North American forest…after a storm.

Second, look at what's close to her zucchini plant."

"Oh…" Martin understood what was going on, once he saw…the bat box. "That also explains why she asked us to…"

Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound. A chirp! Koki heard it too and opened a smile.

"It's him! Open all windows!" She ran to open the windows, almost running over Jimmy Z. He and Aviva stood up.

"Who she's waiting?" Jimmy finally asked. "Hey, calm down. I just polished my controller!"

"Come on, Koki! Tell us who, or what are you…wait a second!" Aviva finally understood once she saw the bat box.

"Finally you got it!" Koki answered.

"Bite-Size!" Martin and Chris said. The little bat met them in the Tortuga's shell and flied down to the window, entering the HQ. Koki opened a smile and extended her hand so Bite-Size could land.

"It's great to see you again, fella." Suddenly, they heard another chirp.

"Hey…you brought a friend?" Aviva asked.

"Yup." Martin entered the HQ. "A GIRL friend." Another bat followed him.

"_Incrible!_" Aviva said, as Bite-Size and his girlfriend flied together around the HQ. They landed in a dish on the table.

"We so gotta give her a name." Martin told Koki.

"Maybe Chompella." Koki suggested.

"No-no-no-no-no. There's already a Chompella. And she's a crocodile."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. It's just that I don't have this "photographic memory" of yours."

"Yikes! Mosquito!" Jimmy Z shouted as he saw a bug close to him. Bite-Size's mate flied close to Jimmy and got the bug in one bite.

"Phew! Thanks, buddy." She landed in Koki's hand.

"Wow. Look at her teeth." Martin said. "She looks like a bitter."

"Yeah. She's really sweet."

"Bitter!"

"Sweet!"

"Bittersweet!" Both said.

"*giggle* Bittersweet. I like it! And looks like she like it too." Aviva pointed out.

Now named Bittersweet, the bat flied to the dish again, but she and Bite-Size flied out of there once Jimmy grabbed it.

"Sorry, you two. No brownies as hideout this time;" He chuckled, as he shared the brownies.

Bite-Size and Bittersweet flied to the bat box. Aviva took the opportunity to scan the female.

"Her skeleton is amazing. It's just like Bite-Size's, but her teeth are a little bigger."

"Yeah…hey, wait a moment…" Koki analyzed the scan. "She's…she's going to have babies!"

"Babies?!" Jimmy Z asked chewing.

"Babies?!" Martin and Chris asked, releasing the brownies. They all joined to see the scan.

"Cool! More bats!" Jimmy cheered.

"Aww…bat pups!" Martin's eyes glowed as he saw the scan.

"Amazing." Chris stated, using his Creaturepod. "Bat moms are amazing. They normally have one or two pups per year, and some carry them while flying to feed themselves. Other species leave the pups on some kind of "daycare"."

"And between all of them, a mother can recognize her own pups, because every pup have a scent that is unique to its mother. And once she finds them, she feeds them." Martin concluded the explanation.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Aviva asked.

"We'll soon know. Looks like she'll give birth in a week or less." Chris analyzed. "A bat mom's pregnancy can last almost three months."

"They'll be born safe and sound in the bat box." Koki said.

"The good part is that there won't be any mosquitoes!" Jimmy Z cheered. The others chuckled as Chris and Martin deactivated their Creature Power Suits.

"What a lovely family they'll be." Martin said. Then, he made a "just-realized face". "Oh my! I gotta find a name for the pup! First, to the "Creatures-i-named" list!" He ran to another room, while the Wild Kratts laughed.

In the bat box, Bite-Size and Bittersweet huddled together.

* * *

A little far from there, a helicopter landed on the North American forest. A silhouette observed everything through its binoculars. He saw the Tortuga and chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, while Bite-Size and Bittersweet slept in the bat box, the whole crew left the Tortuga to check the forest. Suddenly, they stopped in front of an old tree that had been destroyed by a lightning, just like last time.

"Wow. They say a lightning don't hit the same place twice, but a thing like this can happen anyday." Koki observed.

"We better go back to the Tortuga and warn the Wild Kratt Kids. They need to leave the bat boxes ready." Aviva said.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Koki said. "Once i saw about the storm, i called all the Wild Kratt Kids and warned them. What can i do? I'm really "batty" now!"

The Wild Kratts chuckled as they turned back to return home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tortuga, Bite-Size woke up with a strange sound. When he looked outside the bat box, he saw someone sneaking into the Invention Garage and decided to take a closer look.

A strange silhouette entered without any problems there and grabbed Jimmy's controller box. Bite-Size chirped and flied around the intruder.

"Shoo, shoo! You winged rat!" He grab a slingshot and tried to hit Bite-Size with a rock. The bat escaped by the window and flied to the forest, chirping.

Once he saw the Wild Kratts, he flied around them, chirping desperately.

"Bite-Size?" Koki recognized him. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"He looks desperated." Martin noticed. "A bat wouldn't come out of its bat box by daytime, unless something really important or really bad happened."

"Oh, _no_! I just realized that i haven't activated the alarms this morning!" Aviva realized.

"You? The most organized person in the crew forgot about the alarms?" Jimmy Z asked.

"So there must be an intruder in the Tortuga!" Chris said.

"Zach?" Martin guessed. Bite-Size headed to the HQ.

"We'll find out now! Follow that bat!" Koki pointed to Bite-Size.

* * *

Once they got there, Bite-Size called Bittersweet, who immediatly left the bat box.

"Everything looks normal around here." Chris looked around.

"NOOOOOOO!" They heard Jimmy Z's scream of despair, and ran to the Garage.


	4. Chapter 4

The crew found Jimmy Z enbracing his knees.

"My controllers…they're gone! They're ALL gone!" He said, among tears. Koki and Aviva knelt to comfort him.

"Wow…why someone would want to steal your controllers?" Martin asked. They heard Bittersweet's chirp and saw a clue: an anonymous letter, with a Y on it.

"Hello, Jimmy Z." Chris started reading it. "Yes, i know who you are. It is time to put an end in our family rivarly, with the Ys as victorious. You're nothing but cheap-controller makers!"

Jimmy Z felt really angry, like he never did before. "Who he thinks he is to say these things?! I'm gonna…"

"Calm down, Jimmy. We'll find whoever wrote this letter." Martin said. Jimmy stood up and grabbed the letter.

"A Y. It was written by a member of the Ys." Jimmy said, more serious than ever. The Wild Kratts looked at each other, confused.

"Well, look like you need to know something about them.

_The Y's are known for their videogames and the Z's, for their controllers and other stuff._

_Sure … why do you think I have so many controllers?_

_The point is that since the beginning, the Y's criticized our work. They said they didn't needed any of our controllers; that they were pure garbage._

_They never understood how useful a controller can be. And as much as my family tried to negotiate without any problem, nothing._

_People bought the items separately, and the families never agreed on anything._

_These controllers I have were made by my Uncle Harry, boss of the family business._

_He always made two of each controller: he kept one and gave the other to me. Every birthday, every single one. The one i use now is the last one he ever made._"

"What happened to him?" Martin asked.

"They got him." Jimmy closed his eyes, remembering the day his uncle died. His uncle were shot by the Y's bodyguards.

"*gasp*_ Horrible_!" Aviva said.

"The controllers are the only thing i have to remember him. That's why i never got rid of them. And now…" Jimmy felt himself about to cry. Koki embraced him.

Chris and Martin looked at each other. "We need to get Jimmy's controllers back!" Chris said, determinated.

Bite-Size chirped. He founded something with his echolocation: a lock of hair.

"Nice job, Bite-Size." Martin said. Aviva scanned the hair.

"According to the scan, the owner of this hair is Darwin Y."

"The heir of the family business!" Jimmy Z gulped. Suddenly, they heard something outside.

The team left the Garage to see what was going on, and they saw a helicopter with the Y logo on it, flying east.

"Okay, troops!" Martin said, as a general. "Prepare yourselves for the possibly most dangerous journey ever faced in the Wild Kratt history! We shall go now where no Kratt has ever been before! We're now Raiders of the Stolen Controllers!"

They all joined hands, one by one. Bite-Size and Bittersweet landed on their joined hands, chirping.


	5. Chapter 5

Aviva put something on Bite-Size and Bittersweet. It were little red collars.

"This special collars will amplify your echolocation sound." She explained. "Chirp for me, Bite-Size."

Bite-Size chirped, and the echolocation waves returned really loud to him, making him hide his head under his wings.

"Try to chirp a little lower, while wearing this collar." Koki asked. Bite-Size chirped a little lower, and this time, the sound didn't gave him a headache

"It worked. This will surely save him in a emergency situation." Aviva said.

"Aviva, you're a genius!" Koki embraced her.

"Girls! We're getting close to a small town!" Jimmy warned. "I'll try to find a place to land."

* * *

In a mansion beneath the woods, a silhouette in a dark room talked to its new employee.

"I hired you, because i don't want failures in my plan." He said. "And this means…i want you to keep them in town."

"Just to remind ya, i only agreed under the condition that ma sister wouldn't get hurt."

"Let's see how things will go." His green eyes glowed, while he secretly crossed his fingers. "Now, GO!"

Once his new employee left the place, the silhouette looked revealed itself as Darwin Y. "Silly willy Jimmy Z…let's see if you can defeat me."

* * *

The Tortuga HQ landed on a cliff close to the small town Jimmy mnetioned. It took almost all day, but they finally reached a place to stop.

The Wild Kratts looked around the place. It was a place with small houses, many children playing in the street and music everywhere. Koki's eyes glowed.

"Wow. What a pretty little town." Jimmy Z said.

"I remember this place. My family and I lived here when i was a kid." Koki showed them a picture of her with her parents and big brother.

"Is that you?" Martin asked, pointing to a little girl.

"Yup." Koki said. "And this one by my side…is my big brother."

"You have a brother?" Aviva asked.

"Of couse she has." They heard a voice. A lad with a leather jacket and punk jeans was staring at them. "Heya, sis."

"Oh. Hi, Joey." Koki said, not happy at all.

"So, ya finally decided to return to yer s'perior, right?"

"Get lost, you jerk. Me and my friends are searching for a controller thief around here."

"Geez, what a dummy." Aviva commented.

"Whatcha doin' around here, by the way?" Koki asked. "Wasn't the whole family on New York?"

"I remained here, cause I have some unfinished work." Joey said.

"Like what? Stealing candy? Breaking glass? The same ol' stuff you tried to make me do when i was a kid?" Koki said.

"Help! My doll!" They heard a children's voice. A boy with a blue cap had stolen a doll from a little girl.

"Quiet, twerp! Hey, boss, i got it!" He shouted, running to meet Joey. Bite-Size heard the sound and flied out of the bat box, chirping.

"What the…you walk around with this winged blood-thirsty monster?" Joey panicked.

"Have a lil' respect, would ya? He's just a little brown bat! and he's my friend!" Koki said. Bite-Size chirped to them. The two boys ran away, screaming, leaving the doll behind.

"Jerks…how can they be scared of a little bat?." Koki said. "You're really protective, Bite-Size." The bat landed on her hand and she caressed his head with her finger.

"He must like you a lot, if he came out of his bat box just to protect you." Aviva observed. "There you go." She gave the doll back to the girl.

"Thank you. And thank you too, you cute little thing." The little girl said to the bat. He chirped, ate a bug and returned to the bat box.

"Hey, since you're here…we wanna ask you: have you saw this guy?" Chris asked the little girl, showing her a picture of Darwin Y.

"No, but i saw a helicopter with this Y on it, flying to the park." She said.

"Thanks." He thanked her, and they all headed to the park. In a bush, Joey observed them all.

"Boss, it's me." Joey called in the cellphone. "I found them. You didn't told me they had a winged monster with them. Okay, okay. If i can get more help, i'll do what you want." He turned it off, and looked at the crew' silhouette.

"I won't leave it this way. No, i won't." He said, with a sinister smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark when the team stopped in front of a giant park. It had so many trees that it was difficult to see anything.

"We have to get in." Martin said, climbing the gates.

Chris opened the gate, almost making Martin fall.

"Thanks for raining on my parade." Martin complained.

Bite-Size and Bittersweet left the bat box and started using their echolocation, and once they flied out, they grabbed two mosquitoes near Jimmy.

"Thanks." He said, adjusting his cap.

Suddenly, they saw a silhouette in the woods. Koki recognized that person.

"Jeb?"

"Koki?" An old man walked from behind the trees. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Oh boy, it's good to see you." said Koki embracing Jeb.

"Do you know him?" Aviva said.

"Yes, he was janitor at my school. But he was fired for being a little … eccentric."

"People thought I was crazy … but I was just trying to warn about the dangers that surround this park." he explained.

"W-what dangers?" Jimmy shook.

Bite-Size and Bittersweet landed in Koki's hands.

"Hey … who are these little cuties?" Jeb asked.

"They are our friends, our new friend Bittersweet and our old friend Bite-Size." Koki said. The bats flied to Jeb's hand.

"*giggle* There were many bats here before…but they all disappear, as well as the cats and dogs that walked around here. Follow me." Jeb said.

* * *

They followed Jeb, until they reached a certain point at the park.

He brought them to his "camp": a place with mattresses, a clothesline, lots of closets and old toys on the floor.

"You live here?" Koki asked.

"Interesting place." Martin noted.

"It's the safest place I could find. As I said before, the animals have disappeared for such a long time. The only thing that's heard in the park are howls and growls. Some people say that…animal ghosts live here."

"G-g-g-ghosts?" Jimmy Z trembled.

Bite-Size and Bittersweet hide in Koki's hands.

"Calm down, calm down." she said.

"I can hardly sleep at night because of these howls." Jeb explained.

"Some say that these ghosts come out at night and attack anyone who enters this place. I haven't heard of any person who was attacked, only animals. Yesterday, I heard them while looking for my dog. Honker disappeared."

"Honker?" Chris asked.

"He calls his dog this way, because his barks were loud as a car horn." Koki said. "Honker was Jeb's only friend, besides me."

"I don't really believe in ghosts … but this thing with animals is pretty intriguing." Aviva thought.

"That leaves us with three things to solve.

1st: Taking care of Bittersweet, Bite-Size and their future son or daughter,

2nd: Find Jimmy's controllers that are with that Darwin Y,

and now, 3rd: help solving this mystery of the vanishing animals.

"Don't worry, Jeb. Our team is specialized in animals. Let us help you find Honker." Koki said. They all agreed.

"You can leave this mystery with us. We'll solve this, I promise." Martin said.

"We promise." Chris spoke.

"Thank you. I feel very lonely without Honker." said Jeb. "Thank you so much, friends."

"Come on, guys. We have a mystery on our hands." Chris team grabbed their stuff and started walking to the woods.

"Oh, Koki." Jeb called her attention, once her friends were a little far from them.

"Good luck!" Jeb said, waving. "And take good care of your friends … while you still have them."

Koki shivered at those words.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later, after walking a long way, the team thought about everything that was happening. Jimmy was eating a lot of pizza.

"Jimmy, stop eating. This way, you will end up eating all we have." Aviva scolded.

"You know me: I always eat when I'm nervous." Jimmy Z said.

"Well … i wonder about this howls Jeb has been hearing…" asked Chris.

"Don't forget the growls too." Martin said.

Suddenly, they saw that Koki was really silent.

"Something wrong, Koki?" Martin asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no … nothing." Koki said. "I was just thinkg about a thing Jeb said…"

"What is it?" Aviva asked.

"Well…"

"Wait!" Martin stopped. "You heard that?" They heard a hoot and saw…an owl!

The owl tried to attack Bite-Size.

Koki took her tiara and threwed at the bird' direction.

"Get lost! You'll not eat this bat under my guard!"

The owl flew to a dark alley.

"Are you hurt?" Koki asked Bite-Size.

He flied toward her face and touched her cheek with his nose.

"He's ok … and I think he gave you a bat kiss." Aviva chuckled.

Suddenly Bittersweet hissed. Someone was behind them.

"Hello, little sister." Joey came out of the dark alley, with the owl on his arm. "Your winged monster don' scare me anymore … I brought some friends this time."

Behind him there were more bullies than before, with owls and slingshots.

"Somebody said uh-oh?" Jimmy Z said.

"Any plans?" Martin asked.

"Quick! The CPS!" Chris whispered.

"What do you want. Joey?" Koki asked nervously. Bite-Size and his mate shivered on her hands.

"You!" Joey grabbed Aviva and Koki's arms. "My orders were to hold you in the city, but your winged rats messed up everything."

"They're not rats!" Aviva shouted, furiously, hitting Joey with her elbow.

"Activate Creature Power Suits!" They heard the brothers' voices. Chris appeared in his T-Devil suit and Martin in his wolf suit.

"Let her go, you moron!" Chris says, growling.

"What the…you turn into animals?" A bully said, holding the slingshot and dog whistles.

The sound of the whistles disturbed Martin.

"Gah! My ears." Martin said. "Aviva, i thought you fixed this glitch!"

Chris approached Joey, growling, with a bitten iron bar. His ears were red.

"What the…!? What is this?!" Joey said, dropping Aviva and Koki.

"It's Creature Power!" Aviva said.

Bite-Size and Bittersweet started flying between them, chirping.

A boy took aim at Koki with his slingshot.

Bite-Size flied in front of her and got hit by the rock, falling downhill. Bittersweet desperately chirped.

"NO!" Koki yelled, terrified. The team stared at the incident, horrified.

After a short silence, Koki felt furious. "Okay, that's it!" Grabbing her tiara, Koki hit her brother on the head.

"Enough! You've gone too far, Koki Bambrick! I am your brother, and you will obey me!" Joey grabbed Koki and pushed her. She ended up bumping into the crew and they all fell down the hill.

The bullies stared horrified. The brothers desperately ran to help their friends. Joey kept staring. What have he done?

"Oh, no … let's get outta here!"

They all ran away, not wanting to know what happened.

* * *

Aviva, Jimmy Z and Koki were really wounded. They've lost all their food in the fall.

"Guys!" the Kratt bros shouted, once they reached them.

They deactivated their Creature Power Suits and rushed to help them. Koki looked by her size and saw Bite-Size fainted on the floor. She grabbed him slowly.

"Bite-Size! Wake up! Please! WAKE UP!" Koki tried to hold back her tears.

"Let me see him." Aviva asked.

"He's not breathing."

"No, he is breathing. But really hard." Aviva held Bite-Size and scanned him.

"His ribs are broken?" asked Martin, desperate as Koki.

"No, but he is wounded. We need to keep him warm." Aviva said.

By that time, Chris and Jimmy had finished setting up the camp.

They all worked together to help the wounded bat, especially Koki. She placed him in a pillow and covered him with a mattress. Bittersweet flied to Koki's shoulder.

"I know, darling, i'm as worried as you."


	8. Chapter 8

The crew was reunited around the campfire.

"Wow, everything we passed through today kinda reminds me of those camping movies i watched when i was a kid." Jimmy Z said. Then, he observed his bandages. "How did you guys learned to…?"

"Years of experience, boy." Chris explained.

Jimmy's stomach rumbled. "We better not talk about food."

"And no scary stories. Not after today." Aviva said.

They all started remembering things that happened in previous adventures.

"I swear! They looked like an eight-eyed monster! They were all standing in the shadows. I just got…"  
"…that scared when i lost my birdie. I mean, when that caracal stole it. It happened…"  
"…in a sudden, Chris's suit glitched and he started looking like a T-Devil. *laugh* But it was…"  
"…kinda fun being a pollen grain. They give you the best trips ever!"

The team noticed that Koki haven't said a thing.

"What's up, Koki?" Aviva asked.

"Nothing…i'm just worried about Bite-Size." She said, with a sad tone. "I…can't stop thinking about the day we met."

*_Flashback_*

_"It happened all of a sudden. Remember he hid into Jimmy's brownies?_

_We were all scared to death. Well, except for the boys._

_Aviva and Jimmy could understand how bats were incredible…_

_But I was stubborn and rude. I expelled you guys and him from the Tortuga, and refused to listen to you._

_I just realized my mistake after the storm._

_If I hadn't been so foolish … they would have find safety in the HQ._

_Fortunately, the bat boxes idea worked._

_And even after all that happened … Bite-Size came to live with us … with me … "* end of flashback *_

"They really are amazing. I remember i acted the same way about Crocodilla." Aviva said

"Incredible … that even after all i said … and did … he forgave me …" Koki felt a tear roll down her face.

Bite-Size chirped lowly, but Koki and the others heard him.

Aviva scanned his body. "But how …" Martin stared at him.

"He's…he's recovering. Looks like he wasn't that wounded as we thought."

"Really?" Koki smiled.

Bite-Size chirped a little louder and even with some difficulty in flying, flied to Koki's hand. Koki felt a tear of joy roll down her face and the need to nuzzle him.

"Glad you're okay, Bite. But go easy on the flight, you need to rest. If you want, I can get a few bugs for you." Jimmy Z said.

Suddenly, they heard howls.

"You guys heard that?" Aviva said.

The howling grew louder. Scary animal silhouettes emerged from the woods. The team huddled around the campfire.

"Nobody move." Chris whispered.

"They're not dinosaurs!" Koki muttered.

Suddenly, pairs of red eyes and sharp teeth appeared.

"What a way to say good-bye. Being devoured by …" Martin was about to finish, but a loud sound was heard by them all.

The silhouettes disappeared. Everyone looked back and saw that it had been Jimmy's stomach.

"I told you to not talk about food."

* * *

Later, everyone was asleep. All but Martin, who promised himself to guard the camp. He marched around the campfire.

Chris woke to the sound of Martin's steps and saw his bro's shadow near the campfire. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Martin took a step back, surprised.

"Guarding the camp. You need to rest." Martin said. Suddenly, they heard a chirp. Bittersweet flied to Martin's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy." He said, caressing her with his finger.

"I think she wants to help you. Echolocation would be very useful in this case." Chris said.

"Amazing how it works in a similar way to the sonar. Bats make calls as they fly and listen to the returning echoes to build up a sonic map of their surroundings. The bat can tell how far away something is by how long it takes the sounds to return to them. "

When finished talking, Chris saw that his brother had fallen asleep. He chuckled a little.

"The spirit is willing, but the body is weak." Chris covered his brother with a mattress and assumed his role.


	9. Chapter 9

By morning, Chris was still on guard. Wasn't sleepy at all.

Martin was the first to wake up.

"You stayed up all night?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. After you fell asleep, I heard some sounds, but it were just squirrels." Chris replied.

Bite-Size flied out of his "bed" and Bittersweet flied to meet him. After a short nuzzle, they flied together and landed on Chris's shoulder.

"They really like you." Martin said.

"* yawn * …_ Buenos dias_." Aviva said.

Koki and Jimmy Z also woke up. Bite-Size flied to her. He was feeling a lot better.

"Good morning, Bite-Size. Glad you're OK. I was so worried."

Bite-Size touched her cheek with his nose and Bittersweet and him returned to the bat box, but not before she found something in the bushes.

When the bats entered the box, Jimmy Z looked in the bushes.

"A controller! My first controller! I won it when i was two."

"I think we're on the right track. There is another one." Chris said.

"There's a trail of controllers!" said Martin.

"Pack your things, let's go this way! And grab all the controllers you find!"

* * *

"I couldn't even sleep that night."

The bullies were gathered in the mansion. Joey felt extremely guilty. "You tricked me. You said that Koki would not get hurt."

"Do not worry. For what I observed, this team doesn't give up so easily." Darwin said.

"Well, if my plan works, by night, that group of idiots will come to my humble house. And when they arrive, my "pets" will be waiting for them."

Joey and the bullies looked at each other.

* * *

It was getting dark when the team found the last controller on the trail.

"The trail ends here, and we still haven't found all of…" Jimmy was about to finish, but he was interrupted by Aviva.

"Look!" Aviva said, pointing to the controller box, which was in front of an iron gate.

"My controllers!" he said, excitedly, running to get his box and put the controllers there.

"Darwin must have given up on them." Chris said. "Or … they were a decoy." The Kratt in green saw a hole in the box.

"A-ha! He took the box and left a trail of controllers to follow, and it brought us to …"

"The Y Mansion." Jimmy Z trembled.

That mansion was bigger than Donita Donata's. They passed through the iron gate. Strangely it wasn't locked.

"Look! On the window!" Aviva pointed. A silhouette on the window … with Jimmy's controller on its hands.

"And I thought Donita was crazy." Koki said, with the bats on her shoulders.

"Let's see what's happening." Martin said. He started tiptoeing to the window, followed by the team. They looked out the window. Darwin had left the room.

"You guys think that was…" Jimmy was about to finish, when Martin gasped with a panicked look, after looking back.

"Somebody said uh-oh?" Martin said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Jimmy Z spoke, but when he turned around, he saw that they were surrounded by … animals.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh-oh!" Chris said, while the others retreated.

"These growls … are the same ones that we heard yesterday …" Aviva said

"Honker!" Koki said, recognizing one of the animals.

The dog seemed hypnotized. In fact, all the dogs seemed this way.

"Those eyes … hey! It was they who surrounded us yesterday!" Koki recognized.

"Wait. Then I already know what to do." Jimmy Z turned his cap around and stood in front.

"Pizza, cookies, soda, popsicle!" Jimmy's stomach began to rumble. The sound of its snoring quieted down the beasts.

"Guys, Jimmy's stomach sounds like an earthquake!" Martin said.

Jimmy's stomach rumbled over, causing the animals to retreat.

"It worked!" said Chris.

"Jimmy, finally, your hunger did something for us." Aviva laughed.

"And now I'm even more hungry." Jimmy Z said. Everyone laughed and Bite-Size and Bittersweet touched his cheeks with their noses.

"Come on, Wild Kratts!" Chris said.

Everyone looked through the window.

"All clear, let's go." Martin said, opening the window and rolling like a spy, followed by the group.

"Wow, this place is a maze of halls and rooms." Aviva said. "How will we know where he is?"

"I know!" Koki said, with her hand on the Creaturepod.

"I installed an application on the Creaturepods that mimics the bats' echolocation factor."

"_Incrible!_" Aviva said.

"It detects any sound, even through walls. But …" She looked at the sign. "It seems to be coming from multiple places."

"In this case, let's split up." Chris said.

The team splitted up and each member followed a different path.

* * *

Koki entered a hallway with the bats. It was very dark.

"Better turn on the lights." She turned the Creaturepod' lantern on.

Bite-Size felt a presence behind them and hissed.

Owls! One of them tried to attack the bats.

Koki removed her tiara to defend Bite-Size and Bittersweet

"Get lost! Shoo!"

She hit the owl, making it fall. It was…a robot?

Bite-Size and Bittersweet huddled on Koki's right shoulder.

* * *

Where Aviva was, there were only paintings and mirrors. Mostly mirrors.

Aviva looked around. It seemed that there was no way out of that place. She looked in the mirrors, that distorted her reflection.

"Looks like a fun house from an amusement park." She thought.

She saw a door at the end of the room and opened it slowly.

"More mirrors?" Aviva surprised.

Suddenly, she fell into a hole in the ground.

* * *

Jimmy Z saw himself in a room full of broken dolls and paraphernalia.

"He's crazy." Jimmy thought, looking at the dragon-like dolls.

One of the toys raised its head.

"Uh-oh!" Jimmy ran away and ended up bumping into a shelf, that opened a secret passage.

Jimmy escaped through it and ended up bumping into Martin. They shouted after the bump and then, capped their mouths with their hands.

"Oh, Jimmy, it's just you!" Martin sighed.

"Dude, this place is driving me crazy!" Jimmy said, adjusting his cap.

"Tell me about it!" Martin said. "I just saw the most horrible thing ever. I saw…"

"Jimmy! Martin!" Koki said, arriving with Bite-Size and Bittersweet. "Good to see you!"

"Where are the others?" Martin asked.

Soon after he asked, Chris and Aviva fell on top of them.

"Phew! Free from those wacky mirrors." She sighed. "Oops! Sorry, Jimmy." She helped him to get up and Chris stood up.

"This place is full of traps. What I tried to attack attacked me." The Kratt in green said, showing a rubber dart on his arm..

"Jeez, bro. have you gained weight?" Martin complained, standing up.

"Forget this. Now we have to go back to our mission: finding Darwin and retrieving Jimmy's controller." Koki said.

Bite-Size and Bittersweet heard lots of chirps, and followed them.

"Hey, wait, guys!" Martin said. "That's the path i came from!"

Everyone rushed to reach the bats.


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the two bats and became horrified with what they saw: in that room, in cages, thousands of animals were trapped. Even bats.

"Horrifying, isn't it?" Martin said. "Look at them all. Seems like they haven't eaten in days."

"He's hardcore crazy!" Jimmy said, shocked.

"And I thought Gourmand was insane." Chris said.

"It wasn't Donita?" Martin said. "And Zach also …"

"Someone's coming!" Aviva said.

They all hid behind the cages and boxes..

Darwin Y entered the room.

"All right, you maggots! Time to follow my orders again!" He showed his remote control. "People keep believing on this stupid "animal ghosts" story, and keep distance from my mansion. But we still have intruders here! And i want you to guard the whole house and find them."

A bat in the cage screeched in protest. It was a mother with pups.

"Wow, that Mama Bat is pretty tough." Koki observed and Martin agreed.

Darwin put an eletric collar on her. "You do know what happens with animals that don't follow my orders!" Darwin said, with the remote control on his hands.

The Kratt Brothers closed their fists, furiously.

"How dare he …" Martin muttered.

Darwin pressed a button. making the bat squeal in pain. Koki watched everything, terrified.

She wanted to get up and help, but Aviva stopped her. "Let him go first."

Darwin put collars on the dogs and left the bat mother on its cage. The cubs chirped around her.

"Fine. Keep your winged rat babies! I don't need this stupid bats anymore for now. Now, go, my minions!" Darwin evily laughed, as he pressed another button, opening the cages and releasing the hounds

After he left the cats and bats alone, Martin exploded in fury.

"Monster! Criminal! Idiot!"

"Wow, I've never seen Martin so angry." Koki said.

"Oh…without Darwin's controller, i can't open the cages and free the rest." Aviva tried to use her tools to open the cages, but nothing worked.

"This makes me want to … to …" Martin said, furious like he never have been before. He clenched his hands.

"I know, bro. But the most important thing now is the animals and the controller." Chris put his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "Save your strength for later."

"GUYS!" Koki said. "Mama Bat …"

Koki took the bat mom and her pups out of the opened cage. In the hurry to leave, Darwin forgot to lock her cage.

"Looks like…she's dying …" Koki wanted to cry. "And the pups still have no strength to fly."

The pups were around their mother, with their ears low and sadness on their little eyes.

"No. .. that … MURDERER!" Martin lost his temper and ran towards the door. "I will not leave a crime like this unpunished! I'll never forgive him!"

"Martin, wait!" Chris yelled, running after him and being followed by Koki, Jimmy and Aviva.

Bite-Size and Bittersweet flied after them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hmmm…looks like we have company, boys." Darwin Y stared at Joey and his gang, who were tied up on a corner.

Martin slammed the door open, being followed by the team and the bats. Darwin pressed a button on the desk, trapping them on a cage.

He walked to the cage, chuckling. "Well, lookie who's here. James Norville Z."

Jimmy frowned. "See why i prefer being called Jimmy?" Then, he looked back to Darwin. "You know my name, big deal. Now, where's my controller, you sick-minded thief?!"

"You're not going anywhere." Darwin said. "Now shut up and let me talk."

Koki kept holding the mama bat on her hands. The puppies kept by her side, while the mother struggled to stay alive.

"My main target here was your "friend". The last controller made by Harry Z: X-2000. It's not useful for playing anything…like any other controller your family made…but the pieces would be very useful for my " spy toys". Children around the world would like best to have robotic companions than their noisy and annoying pets."

He grabbed his slingshot, and aimed to the mother bat.

"Your choice, James … give me your controllers and I let everyone go … or stay with it and I'll kill your winged rats! So, what do you say?"

Jimmy Z looked at the mama bat and his friends.

"Fine." Jimmy said, after a short silence.

"Huh?" The Wild Kratts asked.

"Really? Your controllers? The only thing to remember your beloved uncle, and you'll let them be destroyed like this?" Darwin Y said, not understanding.

"Yes! Because a life is more valuable than an electronic device. I can survive without my controller! But this bat and her cubs, as well as the animals you arrested and tortured, will not survive if staying here. So go ahead! Destroy the controllers! You'll not hurt this bat!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Bite-Size hissed at the thief, startling him and causing him to drop the slingshot. At that moment, Bittersweet grabbed the small key in Darwin 's necklace and gave it to Chris.

"Good work, guys." The Kratt in green said.

They opened the cage and escaped. Jimmy grabbed his buddy, that was in the desk.

"Oh, buddy! I'm so happy you're okay!" Jimmy kissed the controller.

Martin took the opportunity and pushed Darwin, knocking him in the hallway.

Martin stared at him in fury. His eyes sparkled furiously."This is for all the bad things you did!" Darwin was paralyzed.

After a short time, Martin closed his eyes, feeling dizzy. It was very rare to use that stare … and very painful too.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" Jimmy Z asked.

"Just a little trick. I'll show you how to do this someday." Martin whispered.

Darwin stood up, trying to keep his composure, and began throwing stones with his slingshot.

"How we get out of here?" Aviva asked, holding Martin's arm.

"I know how. There's a secret passage, by the bookcase." Joey said, after being untied by Koki. "You can go ahead. We will try fixing what Darwin made us do."

The team ran away and Joey and the boys picked up their slingshots.

"You promised that she would not get hurt! I quit, Darwin!"

Joey pushed the button on the desk and the dogs came toward them all.

"No!" shouted Darwin, being attacked by the hounds.

* * *

Following the passage, the team ended up in the backyard, that was now empty.

"It seems your brother was not so bad after all …" Aviva said.

"Yeah … he saved us …" Koki mumbled.

Suddenly, they heard several barks, meows and joyful squeaks. "Look!"

All the animals left the mansion through the front door, without collars.

Behind them, Joey and the boys carried Darwin Y, who was trying to escape them.

"Let me go now! Do you know who I am?"

"Let's take this bandit to the police station."

"Honker!" Koki said, seeing Jeb's dog running to her.

Aviva took the bats on her hands, so Koki could embrace the dog.

"Joey!" Koki called his brother. "Thank you."

Joey smiled at her and he and his friends left that place.

"Well, we recovered my controller." Jimmy Z showed them his controller, and kissed it. "All of my controllers, by the way. And we solved the mystery of the vanishing animals."

"But this mission is still not over." Chris warned. "One one thing left to do…" He looked at all the bats: Bite-Size, Bittersweet, Mama Bat and her pups.


	13. Chapter 13

Some days later, at the Tortuga, the team was taking care of the bats. Aviva was taking care of some other animals that suffered in Darwin Y's hands, and preparing them to be reunited with their owners again.

"Well, missions accomplished!" Martin said. "We saved the animals."

"And rescued Jimmy's controllers." Chris said. "Not to mention that we saved Mama Bat just in time. She looks a lot better. And Donny and Marie look fine as well."

He looked at his own bat box. Mama Bat was feeding her pups.

"Donny and Marie? *giggle* Nice ones, bro." Martin pointed out.

"We should keep the bats a little bit longer. The pups usually start flying in three or four weeks. Until there, they really need their mom."

"Thanks to the Wild Kratts, all animals can return to their homes and lifes." Jimmy Z said, putting his controllers on a shelf.

"Borning free and in the wild!" Aviva said, pointing to Bite-Size and Bittersweet's bat box. The team understood the message.

Bittersweet gave birth to two little bats. A boy and a girl. Koki kept admiring them.

"Aww…cute…" Chris and Martin commented, with their eyes glowing.

"Congratulations, Bittersweet. And you too, Bite-Size." Martin said. "You know, Koki, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Why don't you name the pups?"

"Me?" Koki asked, surprised. Bite-Size flied to her hand. "Well…okay. Hmm…let's see…" She looked at the pups.

"You're Bite-Size Jr and you're…Baby Tooth."

"Baby Tooth? What will happen when she grow up?" Aviva asked.

"For now, Baby Tooth is okay." Koki commented. She grabbed her Creaturepod and place it on the desk, to take a picture. "This Creature Adventure will be memorable."

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound. They looked back to see it was Jimmy's stomach. "Oops. Sorry." He said, while munching a piece of pizza.

The picture was taken. On it, the team laughing at Jimmy Z, while he eated and held his controller.


End file.
